Start of Something Good
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: This is a little Oneshot I wrote for LostxMemory I really hope she likes it.  Punk/Mickie. Please Read and Review.


A/N: Well, this is a little welcome back present for Marnie [LostxMemory]. I know we have all missed her! I have this strange feeling she likes the Punk/Mickie pairing. So I thought I'd cook up a little Punkie story for her : ) I really hope you like it hon, and most of all welcome back!

_Disclaimer: I do not own CM Punk or Mickie James. I do not own this song, I just really like it : )_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Start Of Something Good"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>You never know when you're gonna meet someone<br>And your whole wide world in a moment comes undone  
>You're just walking around and suddenly<br>Everything that you thought that you knew about love is gone**

* * *

><p>Phil Brooks had to get away. He wasn't exactly sure where he was going but anywhere was better than where he was at. He seized his jacket off of the coat rack and pulled open the front door. He distinctly heard his father yell "Phil, get your ass back here!" but he ignored it and stepped out into the bitter cold, but the cold couldn't be any more bitter than he was. The nineteen year old jogged down the stairs and walked, briskly, down the street until he was far enough away that he knew when his father opened the door in search of him he would not find him. The raven-haired man turned the corner and started down another street. He had no destination but that didn't matter as long as he was as far away from his father as humanly possibly he no longer cared. He would prefer to freeze to death than deal with his drunken tirades.<p>

Phil promised himself that he would never turn out like him; we would never cause anyone he cared about the amount of pain that his father had caused him and the rest of his family. Phil had stayed home, hoping that things would change but it was clear to him now that things would never change. He was cursed, or at least that is how it seemed.

He walked through the empty parking lot of the nearest 7-11 and made a mad dash for the door, the wind and snow stinging his skin as he moved. He reached the door and pulled it open. He quickly stepped inside and shook the snow off of his coat. He looked around the store, maybe he could find something to warm him up before he continued his journey to nowhere.

He settled for a slice of pizza and a Pepsi. The teenager stepped up to the counter to pay for the items which he placed on the counter and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out a ten dollar bill and then turned his hazel eyes to the cashier.

If he believed you heart skipped a beat when you saw someone you were attracted to than his heart must have skipped ten. The cashier was shorter than he was, her brown curls were pulled back in a ponytail and pulled through her hat. She had large brown eyes and full lips. She smiled at him and rang up his order. "That's going to be four dollars and twenty nine cents." She smiled at him.

He smiled back and handed her the ten dollar bill. He looked at her name tag. _Mickie. _

"Out of ten dollars." She punched a string of buttons on the old, worn-out cash register before the tray popped open. She stuffed the ten dollar bill underneath one of those little springy arm things and pulled out his change. "Five dollars and seventy-one cents is your change. You have a nice night."

"Thank you Mickie, I'll do my best." He smiled back at the brunette beauty and stuffed th money in his wallet. "So, uhm how long have you worked here?" he asked.

He stopped in this story regularly and he never remembered seeing the cashier.

"I just started a few days ago. I go to the University and I'm sure you know a college student can use all the extra money they can get." She giggled.

"Well, no, actually I didn't continue with school." He blushed, feeling embarrassed. _What the hell was this girl doing to him? _

"Well that's okay. College isn't right for some people." She gave him a genuine smile as she cleaned the counters.

"When do you get off work, I mean, I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner or something."

Mickie smiled at him and glanced at the clock. "I get off work in about an hour. I would love that."

* * *

><p><strong>You find out it's all been wrong<br>And all my scars don't seem to matter anymore  
>Cause they led me here to you I know that its gonna take sometime<br>I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind  
>This might end up like it should<br>And I'm gonna say what I need to say  
>And hope to god that it don't scare you away<br>Don't wanna be misunderstood  
>But I'm starting to believe that this could be the start of something good<strong>

* * *

><p>Phil pressed the play button on the DVD player before wrapping his arm around Mickie's shoulders. He smiled at the Brunette. It had been a few weeks since the night he went strolling into the 7-11.<p>

Every day since then had felt like heaven for the Chicago native. He hadn't been that happy in years.

"Are we going to go out to dinner for Valentines Day on Saturday?" he questioned Mickie as he stared at the screen. He never thought he would tolerate watching some dumb chick-flick but he soon realized he didn't mind if it made Mickie happy. A month ago he would have told anyone who asked that he would never fall in love. He believed he was too broken, to scarred, to fall in love, let alone let someone fall in love with him. The strange thing was he was sure he was beginning to fall in love with Mickie, it was a slow, gradually stumble but he was falling, and he didn't want anyone to catch him.

"I would love that." She smiled excitedly as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She kissed him on the cheek before turning her attention back to the screen.

If anyone caught him he would be extremely pissed. He was falling and he wanted to continue falling, forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone knows life has its Ups and downs<br>One day you're on top of the world and one day you're the clown**

**Well I've been both enough to know**  
><strong>That you don't wanna get in the way when its working out<strong>  
><strong>The way that it is right now<strong>  
><strong>You see my heart i wear it on my sleeve<strong>  
><strong>Cause I just can't hide it anymore<strong>

**I know that it's gonna take sometime  
>I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind<br>This might end up like it should  
>And I'm gonna say what I need to say<br>And hope to god that it don't scare you away  
>Don't wanna be misunderstood<br>But I'm starting to believe that this could be the start**

**Cause I don't know where it's going**  
><strong>There's a part of me that loves not knowing<strong>  
><strong>Just don't let it end before we begin<strong>

* * *

><p>Things were not always perfect for the couple. The day they had their first fight would haunt Phil for months to come. How could he have started such a stupid fight, did it really matter what restaurant they went to and what movie they saw on their two month anniversary. Why would he bicker over something so petty?<p>

He had made a complete fool of himself but luckily Mickie had forgiven him quickly and they compromised on their plans.

He knew that he wasn't perfect but he was doing everything he could to show her how much he cared. He knew it would take time but he was trying. Everything about this was new to him. He knew it would take time for all of his own wounds to heal but he was more than willing to work at it. He swore he could see his future in her eyes. **  
><strong>He wasn't sure if it would last forever but he knew he would try to make it last. He wanted to make it last. Although some part of him didn't care, he only wanted to live in the moment, the moments he had with Mickie were priceless.

He was wearing his heart on his sleeve and he didn't care who saw. He was a different man, for the better, and he had found happiness.

He even found it funny that one of the worst days of his life led him to his saving grace.

All he knew was he would jump through hoops to keep his girl, he had finally found the one thing he wanted, someone to prove he was a better person.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, Marnie I hope you like it. I know it was kind of simple but I hope I did this couple justice. I was surprised it didn't seem that hard to write, but then again maybe it's not as good as I think it is. Reviews would really be appreciated. Love you all! : )**


End file.
